Pressure and Time
by Fate12343
Summary: CHAPTERS 1-2 REDONE PLEASE WAIT READ WALK THIS WAY FIRST. After graduating from high school, the group moves further in their education. Things are more challenging, and relationships are being put on the line. Will they stay friends, break up, stay together, or leave? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome back! Oh my gosh, I missed this series so much! I decided to re-write this series. I had the second book almost done, and then decided I was unhappy with it, so that's how we got here. This is going to be a complete re-write of the series, so please... Forget the first version of Pressure And Time? Some things will be the same as the original, but a lot of it is changed.

If you have not read 'Walk This Way', then you will have no idea as to what's happening! This is the second book in the series, and you must read the first to understand everything that's going on in this back.

This book is titled Pressure And Time. So let's get right into this book!

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy started to unpack their boxes. "Why did we pack so much?" Bonnie asked.

"I wish I knew." Freddy said. "I think most of it is from your old place." The bear pulled out a shirt. "This is yours." He said, tossing it over to Bonnie.

The bunny was in charge of putting shirts, dress shirts, and vest up. Freddy was putting the pants, shorts, underwear and socks on the left bed. "You're making piles, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Freddy said. "One's mine, ones yours."

"Good. I might love to wear your shirts and sweaters, but I'll never fit in your pants." Bonnie said, putting his clothes in his dresser. Freddy rolled his eyes as he stood up, putting his clothes in his dresser as well.

"Okay, so that's the shirt, sweater, dress shirt, vest closet." Freddy pointed at the closet. "So that means, that's our closet for boxes of stuff we're not putting out, and stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's decorate." Bonnie smiled. Freddy rolled his eyes.

The two finally finished setting up, and sighed. The room was decorated with pictures of them on a cork board, various band posters were hung up, and music note stickers were around the room. Bonnie's guitar was leaning against the dresser. Freddy's alarm clock, and picture of Bonnie, Freddy, Goldie, Red, and Chi from the dinner.

"Sweet." Bonnie said.

"I'm honestly, so tired." Freddy replied, as he looked at his bed. He flopped down, and sighed.

"Nooo!" Bonnie complained. "Don't sleep, not yet!" Bonnie pulled his boyfriend's arm. "I want to go to the cafe."

"Bon... Come on." Freddy said.

"Please Fred?"

"Mm..." Freddy fell asleep. Bonnie pouted, and tucked him in. He grabbed his wallet, and left the room quickly.

As he checked his phone, he noticed it was late. With a sigh, he made is way down to the cafe, and saw that it was still open. "Hey there!" A brown and white dog said.

"Hey." Bonnie replied.

"What can I get you?" The dog asked.

"I"ll take a..." Bonnie looked at the menu. "I'll get a white hot chocolate, and a carrot cupcake." Bonnie felt his little bunny tail wag.

"Sure thing." The dog said.

Bonnie went to sit at a small table, on his phone, and with his drink and snack. He decided to text his group chat.

The gang had been split up after they had chosen colleges.

 **Bonnie: Hey!**

 **Foxy: Bonnie!**

 **Clyde: Oh my gosh, how's it going?**

 **Mangle: Whoa, people.**

 **Chica: How is everyone?**

 **Foxy: Good!**

 **Bonnie: It's so hectic here. Fred and I just finished setting up our dorm.**

 **Clyde: I'm actually still at the airport.**

 **Foxy: I'm at home.**

 **Clyde: I hate you.**

 **Foxy: Love you too. (kissy face)**

 **Chica: Mangle and I are having a sleep over if you wanna come chill Foxy.**

 **Foxy: Who's place?**

 **Mangle: Mine.**

 **Foxy: Kk, I'll go.**

 **Clyde: Bon, where's Fred?**

 **Bonnie: He's sleeping.**

 **Freddy: I'm up now. Where are you?**

 **Bonnie: I'm in the cafe, like I said.**

 **Freddy: What?**

 **Bonnie: Nothing, never mind. Want anything?**

 **Freddy: A red bull.**

 **Mangle: Those are really bad for you.**

 **Freddy: It got me through high school, it's gonna get me through this too.**

 **Bonnie: I think the vending machine in our hallway has some.**

 **Freddy: We have a fucking vending machine in the hall?**

 **Bonnie: ... Yeah?**

Bonnie went back upstairs, where Freddy was back on the bed, drinking a red bull, and reading a book. "You're such a brat." Bonnie said, as he sat down.

"Shut up." Freddy replied. Bonnie rolled his eyes and opened the mini fridge.

"Babe!" Bonnie freaked. "Why the fuck are there like, 18 red bulls?" He asked.

"I like red bull." Freddy didn't look up from his book.

"You're gonna die." Bonnie replied.

"Naw." Freddy said, as he turned the page. "You know what it is? It's that I need energy as an author to stay awake."

Bonnie sighed, and laid in bed. "Just... Hush."

* * *

Clyde was walking through the airport, after taking a break to message his friends. Towing his suitcase behind him, he called for a taxi, and got into it. 5 hours. He was 5 hours from home. 5 hours from his boyfriend. 5 hours from his friends. Not only that, but Freddy and Bonnie would be 7 hours away from him.

Clyde paid the driver, then stepped out of the taxi. As he walked over to the place he would be calling his home, he felt himself shiver. He was afraid.. Scared of a new beginning. Why though? He looked at his phone, and smiled at the background of him and Foxy. Everything would be okay, as long as he remembered why he kept trying.

* * *

A/N: So there we go! Welcome to Pressure and Time. Things here, are obviously a little different, but same thing. So please read, review, favorite and follow, so I know you want more! See you in chapter two! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again! This chapter has been re-written, so thank you for continuing to read!  
Updated On: June 23, 2018.

* * *

Freddy sat in his English class, tapping his pencil as his teacher stood at the front of the class. The class was huge. Probably about 170 people. He knew they were mostly here for different reasons though.

"Alright class. I want you to all understand something." He started, silencing the class room. "This is a college grade level 1 course. That being said, it just beyond your grade 12 year."

He picked up a stack of pages, and passed them to the front row. Someone would take a page, and pass the pack down.

"Now, I need to quickly ask some questions and take attendance, so please listen for your name." Freddy sighed and waited for his name.

* * *

Bonnie had his first class, and was on his way back to his room. When he entered, he noticed Freddy was gone. "Guess he's at English." Bonnie sighed and walked over to the dresser to see the school schedule. Freddy wouldn't be gone much longer. He smiled and sat on his bed, opening his binder and taking out his homework.

It was a booklet of math. Things he had learned in high school, and grade school. It was 12 pages, double sided. He quickly read over it, sighed, and then decided to start working on it. He sat at the table, and opened it up.

* * *

Freddy sat on the far right of the classroom now. The teacher had divided them a bit. The right side was aspiring authors, English majors, and those who would be taking this course the full semester. On the left, was students who would only be here for half the semester. The teacher was currently going over the course syllabus and time table for both programs.

He noticed his phone light up and opened it. It was Bonnie.

 **My Bun: Hey, whats up?**

 **My Bear: Hey, not much. Class is long.**

 **My Bun: LOL I'm done. I'm in our room. What time are you done?**

 **My Bear: I've got like, 45 more mins? How was class.**

 **My Bun: Boring... I have like, a shit ton or homework. Ill see you when you're back :)**

* * *

Eventually, Freddy was on his way back to his dorm. As he opened the door, he saw Bonnie fast asleep and smiled.

"What a sleepy head." He smiled. "Bon?" He walked over and kissed his cheek. "Wake up."

"I don't wanna..." Bonnie whined.

"Come on, I'm off school. How much math did you do?" He asked, looking down at the text book and the pencils on the floor.

"Meth?" Bonnie asked.

"Math!" Freddy said.

"I finished two pages, but then I got bored." Bonnie replied, sitting up. Freddy rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Well, that's good. At least you have those done. I have to fill out this package, and write some stuff." He said.

"Some stuff?" Bonnie asked, nibbling Freddy's neck.

"Mhm..." Freddy said, running his hand onto Bonnie's head.

"We can do some stuff too..." Bonnie pulled back, leaving a hickey on the bears neck. Freddy chuckled, and pinned Bonnie to the bed.

The bunny gasped, but Freddy quickly kissed him and then grabbed his ass. "Later. I promise." Freddy put his homework on the table.

* * *

Foxy was on Skype with Clyde. "I miss you." Foxy said.

"I know, I miss you too." Clyde said, looking at the fox. "How was the sleep over?"

"It was okay. I just wish you would of been there. They got wasted and made out, and I just sat there and texted people." Foxy was currently drawing.

"That sucks." Clyde said. "I have class tomorrow. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be." Foxy said. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. You're a smart bunny."

"I know that, but still. I came all the way out here, and I'm not even sure this is what I want."

"You'll do find Clyde. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Foxy."

Both boys jolted as their computers beeped. A screen popped up. "Oh hey, what's this?" Clyde asked.

"Hmm..." Foxy opened the group chat, and read the information, gasping.

* * *

Bonnie was playing on his phone, while Freddy was doing homework. "We're in another group chat." He called out from his bed.

"What's it about this time?" The bear asked, not taking his eyes off his paper.

"Here." Bonnie went over to Freddy to show him.

Both of them started to read the message.

 _Hey there! I heard you guys preform. I hope I have the right people in this group. There should be a drummer, a bass player, a guitarist and vocalist. Now, what I want to get at, is the point. Ah yes, the point! I want to meet with all of you. I think you all have some amazing potential. It's up to you. I could help you reach the top..._  
 _Cheers!_  
 _\- Jeremy._

"Who's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know.." Freddy replied. "Let's stalk his Facebook."

"Sounds like a plan." Bonnie said.

* * *

The four boys began their stalking marathon, trying to figure out who the man was, and what exactly he wanted them for.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this re-done chapter! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go getting this chapter re-done too!  
Updated: June 23, 2018

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie were currently sitting in the cafe eating lunch, and doing some homework. "It's like a date." Bonnie said.

"Only with lots of homework." Freddy replied, as he typed on his laptop.

"Oh well." Bonnie took a bite of his sandwich, and kept punching numbers into his calculator.

"Is your math difficult?" Freddy asked, as he opened his word pad on the laptop.

"A bit." Bonnie said. "But its so much easier compared to what I did in high school." The bunny wrote some more numbers down. "Its really simple stuff, because its accounting. I'm not worried at all. What about your English?"

Freddy sighed as he looked at his screen. Bonnie tilted his head. "Well, I need to write a news article, but I'm not to sure what to write it about."

"Does it have to be something that's currently happening?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Freddy was tapping his foot angrily, as he stared at his computer screen.

"Fred, chill." Bonnie placed his foot on Freddy's. "Its okay."

"It's just a little stressful is all." Freddy apologized. "How about we just have a little chat instead?" He closed his laptop, and put it back into his bag.

The two started to talk about the message they had gotten. No one in the group chat had said anything, either being confused or to afraid to answer. Jeremy didn't seem to mind, as he logged off not to long after.

"What did you think about that?" Freddy asked.

"Well, I'm a little confused. But I think it would be a great idea. When we go back to your dads next weekend, we can maybe go see him after work or something." The bunny smiled.

"I got it!" Freddy said, making Bonnie flinch. "I'll write my news report on this!" Bonnie rolled his eyes. He couldn't seem to pull that bear away from writing for the life of him.

* * *

Clyde had finished his classes, and returned to his dorm. He was thinking about the messages he had gotten last night. It didn't make any sense. Why was the guy waiting until now? What couldn't he of asked sooner.

"You look a little stressed." His room mate said.

"Oh, sorry." Clyde blushed, as he sat his bag down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" His room mate was a sheep dog. He was a little shorter than Clyde, but older.

"It was that message I got last night." The blue bunny said, as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah what the hell was with that?" Marco closed his book and looked at the roof.

"Dunno." Clyde said, as he pulled out his bass.

"I think you should go for it to be honest." Marco smiled.

"You really think so?" Clyde asked, as he tuned his instrument.

"Yeah. This could be a big break." The sheep dog smiled.

Clyde thought for a minute before pulling out his phone. Marco smirked.

* * *

Foxy was walking home from school, and heard his phone go off. He pulled it out, and saw that Clyde had messaged the group chat.

 **Clyde: I'm in. I'll do it.**

 **Jeremy: Awesome!**

 **Freddy: Wait, Clyde seriously?**

 **Clyde: Why the hell not? For all we know, this could be a big thing.**

 **Bonnie: Clyde's right. I'm in too!**

Foxy looked at his phone and sighed.

 **Foxy: Well I'm in too.**

 **Freddy: Alright Jeremy, you've got us. What is it you need.**

 **Jeremy: When will you all be able to meet up?**

 **Clyde: I'm 6 hours away. But, I have a week off in November.**

 **Jeremy: That sounds good to me.**

 **Bonnie: Jeremy, why is your profile picture just a black screen?**

 **Jeremy: I just don't like showing my face, that's all.**

 **Freddy: I feel you.**

 **Foxy: So where are you located?**

 **Jeremy: I'm back where you guys used to be.**

 ***Jeremy Sent A Photo***

 **Bonnie: Oh my gosh, is this your place?!**

 **Clyde: It's huge!**

 **Jeremy: Yeah! I also have a recording studio in here somewhere. Freddy, I actually went to school with Red. I was in grade 11 when he was in grade 9.**

 **Freddy: Seriously?**

* * *

Foxy turned off his phone, and walked over to Freddy's place. He wanted to know if this was true or not. When Foxy knocked at the door, Red answered. "Uhh... You do know Freddy doesn't live here anymore, right?"

"Oh no, I know. I want to talk to you."

Eventually, Foxy and Red were talking about Jeremy. He had learned that his full name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. It was true though. Jeremy had always been that nerdy guy, while his older brother Mike was the one who threw the parties. Mike was only a year older than Jeremy, and apparently they were really fun to hang out with. They were both wolves, and that made Foxy happy. Knowing he would instantly click with them.

The fox went back home, and decided it was time to call Clyde on Skype. "How was school my little bun muffin?"

"It was good!" Clyde said. "I'm happy that we can do this music thing together."

"Me too."

"I have to go to bed.. I have a lot of stuff planned for tomorrow. Love you!" Clyde said.

"Love you too." Foxy smiled as he hung up and snuggled into bed for the night.

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy were cuddled up on Freddy's bed, watching a movie. Bonnie was slowly drifting to sleep, and so was Freddy. "Are you just gonna crash on my bed?" Freddy asked.

"Mhm..." Bonnie replied. Freddy turned off the TV and decided to snuggle with Bonnie instead. "Sleep well."

"You too Bun.. You too.."

* * *

A/N: And there we go! I'm happy! I updated 3 chapters today, which is pretty good. I work at 5, and it's only 12:30, so I might actually be able to finish these sooner than I thought!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay for banked updates! Idk if I got reviews. I hope so? I mean... I really hope so... But whatever, here's this chapter.

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy were working the weekend shift. Bonnie wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. Well, to Freddy's house and sleep. "It's so late.." Bonnie said.

"I know." Freddy yawned. "It's okay." He said, while balancing the cash register. "Alright. Profit for the day is $3098."

Bonnie wrote it down. "Hours worked?" The bunny asked.

"Dad worked 6 hours." Freddy said. Bonnie wrote it down. "Red worked 4." Bonnie wrote it in. "You and I worked 7." Freddy seemed to be going over more things. "We had two cooks in. Each cook worked 10 hours."

"Alright. We closed at 8:30." The bunny was filling out all the extra info. "And the time is... 8:56." He said, as he wrote it down. "So yup." He smiled.

"I'm proud of you." Freddy said.

"Thanks." Bonnie said, as he started to write down payments. "Employment cash please." Bonnie said.

Freddy checked through the booklet. "Okay.." He flipped through. "Total amount?" He asked.

"Yeah. So I can divide and write it down." Bonnie replied.

"Okay okay, Jesus." Freddy said.

"It's not my fault you don't do this." Bonnie said. "I really hate this new rule." Bonnie said, as he took out the envelopes.

The new rule was that each employee had to be paid at the end of the week instead. But it worked out for Bonnie and Freddy. Since they closed at 6pm Sunday, they would be able to grab their money, and then drive back to the dorms.

"Total payment of employees, is $528." Freddy said.

"Okay, thanks babe." Bonnie said, as he started to divide money into the envelopes.

Bonnie and Freddy shared an envelope. It was easier that way. "Cool. We made $168 today."

"Good. Let's get home, I wanna sleep." Freddy yawned.

Both boys made it home, and went to bed right away.

Red was downstairs with Gold, as they washed dishes. "So they're home."

"I know." Gold laughed. "Feels rather odd having them back home."

"They've only been gone like, 2 weeks." Red said, as he put the last plate away.

"I know." Gold sighed. "You're graduating college this year."

"I know. I'm so nervous." Red said, as he sat at the table.

"I'm proud of you." Gold said, as he poured his son a drink. "Here."

"Thanks." Red took a drink.

Freddy rolled over, and went to hug Bonnie, but noticed the bunny wasn't there. "Bon?" He asked, as he sat up. He noticed a note on his pillow. "Oh god." Freddy felt a lump in his throat. He opened it and read it.

Hey Babe! 

If you're reading this, it's time for an adventure. You have to come find me. I'm hidden somewhere in the city. If you used this, you'll find the next clue, then the next one, then the next one, I'm sure you get the point. Here's your first clue!

"I'm Bonnie's Favorite Thing In The World"

Freddy looked at it and smirked. He knew that Bonnie's favorite thing was his guitar. He sat up, and got dressed. He went to grab his sweater, when he noticed it was gone. "Ugh. Bon!" He yelled when he read the note where his sweater would be.

PS, this is mine now. K Love you bye!

It wasn't hard to find the guitar. It was downstairs by the front door. He picked up the second note.

Hi, you found me! You're going to need this for the next clue. Go to the place we first met!

Freddy picked up his car keys that was taped to the letter. "First place we met?" Freddy looked at his keys. "Ah! The school!" He put on his shoes, and ran out to his car, before driving off.

He made it to the school, and noticed the note taped to the door. "This is killing me." Freddy panted. "I'm getting fat."

Remember where we had our first kiss?

Freddy had to think for a second, and then blushed.

 _Bonnie took a breath before explaining. "I've always looked at guys, like they were cute, hot, amazing. You know, stuff like that. But I've never gone further because I'm afraid. And there's not really a lot of gay guys."_

 _"Well, Foxy and Clyde are gay. Well, I think Clyde is bisexual.." Freddy paused to think._

 _"Yeah, but they don't appeal to me. They're nice and great people, but I don't like them like that." There was a silence for a minute, before Freddy looked at Bonnie._

 _"I can show you..." He said._

 _Bonnie felt his face light up. "Really...?" Freddy smiled as he tilted Bonnie's chin up._

 _"If you'll let me.." He said._

 _"Of course Fred.."_

 _The bear smiled before leaning in and closing his eyes. Bonnie closed his eyes and felt lips on his. He kissed back, and it lingered for a good 10 seconds._

 _When Freddy pulled back, he pushed his forehead on Bonnie's. "You okay?" He asked._

 _"Mhm..." The bunny looked up at him. "That felt right.."_

The bear practically floored it to the house. He parked the car, and then looked on the couch, seeing a small note.

Now that you've gotten out of the house for a little bit, that's given me time to get some things ready. Sorry. But, you know, I love you. Come upstairs.

Freddy felt himself blush. He knew what today was. Today was 6 months. Half a year with Bon. "I swear. If I just ran around town for nothing, I'm gonna be pissed."

Freddy made his way upstairs. He saw a trail of chocolate bars on the floor. "Babe, I'm fat enough!" Freddy said, as he picked up the chocolates. "Ou, Twix." He said. "Never mind, I can get fatter." The trail stopped at the bedroom door, where another note hung. Freddy read it and blushed. "Bonnie.. You don't have to do this.."

"No, I want to do this.." The voice came through the other side. Freddy sighed, as he opened the door to see Bonnie. Bonnie was wrapped up in Freddy's sweater.

"Bonnie.." Freddy said.

"No, you deserve to know. It's been half a year." Bonnie looked down at the ground.

"Babe, if you self harm or not, I'm still gonna love you." The bear walked over. "You loved me."

The purple rabbit started to shake in place. "No, hey.." Freddy said as he hugged him. "Babe, no.."

"I don't know why.. I don't know... I just couldn't take it anymore..." The rabbit was crying. "I started to think of Uncle Spring, and then before I knew it, all of my emotions came flooding back."

"I know, it's okay.." Freddy said.

"I'm so so sorry.."

"Bonnie, it's honestly okay." Freddy looked at him. "I promise, it's okay." The bear wiped away the tears. "Can I see..?"

Bonnie nodded. "But they're on my legs."

"Are they deep?" Freddy asked, as he took off Bonnie's sweater.

"No, not really."

"Okay, are they itchy?" He asked, as Bonnie kicked off his pants.

"Well now they are." Freddy chuckled. "Here." Freddy looked at the scars, as he traced them. Bonnie watched him closely.

"Does that hurt..?" Freddy asked. Bonnie shook his head. "Okay.." He said. He quickly kissed the scar, and looked up at Bonnie. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Bonnie smiled.

* * *

A/N: Feel good chapter! Awe, sadness. But seriously, please review. I don't know where you all went!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I'm just gonna save docs in here, with the date of release. I want to say thanks to RSM! He reviews every chapter, and is an amazing author. You should really check him out. Just click on reviews, and look for him. Anyways, here's this chapter!

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie were on the drive home after a weekend of work. "Well, that was eventful." Freddy said, as they pulled into a gas station. A guy came out. "$30." Freddy said. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "Give me the gas money. You want anything?"

"Yeah actually. Can you pick up some candies, chips, and Red Bull?" Bonnie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Sure." He said.

"Thank you!" Freddy said.

Bonnie left the car, and walked into the store. "Welcome!" The owner said. Bonnie smiled.

Since he started to date Freddy, he had gotten more confidence. He was super happy about it too. Nothing was going to come in between them.

The bunny quickly bought what he was suppose to, and left the store after paying. Freddy smiled at him, and they continued the drive home.

* * *

Foxy was currently at a coffee shop with Jeremy. The Wolf and fox were talking about the band. "Well, it's getting late. I should start heading home." Jeremy said. "But, thank you for your time. You are the drummer, right?"

"Yes." Foxy smiled, as they shook hands. "It was nice meeting you at well."

"I'll trust you to be in contact with the group. I'll message you guys when I get the chance tonight."

"Awesome. Thank you."

They went separate ways. Once Foxy made it home, he texted Clyde. The blue bunny didn't respond, and Foxy got confused. He looked at the clock, and sighed. It was only 8:00pm. The fox then opened their group chat, and started to type away.

 **Foxy: Just met up with Jeremy. He's super chill. I think this can be a big shot for us.**

 **Bonnie: Sweet. Freddy's driving, so he can't message. We should be home within the hour.**

 **Foxy: Sounds good. Anyone hear from Clyde today?**

 **Bonnie: Nope. Sorry. Freddy and I were pretty busy all day.**

 **Foxy: Busy? (wink face)**

 **Bonnie: Shut up.**

Foxy sighed as he closed his phone. No Clyde, how weird.

* * *

The blue bunny was still in the music room, playing his bass. His mind had been full for days now. He felt lonely. Bonnie and Freddy were together, and in the same dorm. Was it a mistake coming out here? He didn't know anymore. He loved music, and being part of this program was a dream come true.

He put his bass away, and went out to the roof of the school. Standing there, he looked out, and sighed at the stars. Was Foxy thinking of him? Or was he happy being alone. Clyde wasn't there to bug him anymore... The blue bunny shook his head, and leaned on the railing.

He hadn't realized it, until he clued back in, that his phone was vibrating. He quickly pulled it out of his pants pocket, and looked at it. He unlocked it, and read the group chat.

 **Clyde: Sorry. I was practicing in the band room.**

 **Bonnie: All good!**

 **Foxy: I was so worried. How was everyone's weekend?**

 **Clyde: Okay I guess.**

 **Bonnie: Same. Freddy and I worked though. So, meh.**

 **Clyde: Still, you can go home with money.**

 **Foxy: I still don't have a job.**

 **Clyde: I'm trying to get one. But you know, life.**

The conversation lasted a while, and Clyde returned to his room. His dorm buddy was fast asleep, and Clyde decided he should probably get to sleep too.

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy groaned and flopped on their beds as they walked into their rooms. "I'm so tired." Bonnie said.

"Same." Freddy replied.

"Well, I guess the tough week starts now." Bonnie said, as he checked his email. "Teach just told us we'd have a major math test tomorrow. Let's see how many people don't show up." The purple rabbit smirked.

"I feel that." Freddy said, as he was typing his news article.

"When did you take out your laptop?"

"You weren't looking." Freddy smirked.

"Clearly." Bonnie yawned. "I'm gonna shower then head to bed." Bonnie left his boyfriend in the room.

Freddy finished his news article, and printed it out. He looked it over and smiled. "Good job Fred." He said to himself. "To sleep, or not to sleep.." He looked at the candy and chips. "Naw, I'll have movie night tomorrow with Bon."

Freddy sighed as he laid in his bed. He was ready to fall asleep. Bonnie came out of the bathroom, and Freddy looked over. Now being able to see the scars on his legs. Bonnie sat on the bed, and faced Freddy. "It hurts."

"I know." Freddy smiled. "It's going to get better babe, I promise.."

"Goodnight.." Bonnie huddled into Freddy's sweater, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! But this is going to have to do. I did this at school. I hope you all have a good day. Love you all lots!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: GUESS WHO HAS FUCKING COMPUTER AGAIN?! THIS BITCH. But no, honestly, I am super happy. This is the next chapter, of this story. That you all love, so much. Wow. Okay, here's your chapter. I love y'all. #NoBueno

* * *

Colleges we're on Christmas break now, and that meant home for the holidays. Well, not exactly right away for a certain bear and rabbit. Clyde had asked if they could possibly drive down to come and get him at an airport. He had gotten a job out where he lived, and decided to buy Foxy a gift for Christmas.

Said gift, took up a lot of his pay, and now he had to get picked up at another airport. The only problem, was that Freddy and Bonnie lived in the complete other direction. They had left on Saturday, and told Freddy's dad that they would work the next week. He was more than happy to schedule them in.

Bonnie and Freddy sighed as they pulled up to the airport. Clyde instantly ran outside. "Well shit." Freddy said.

"He's fast." Bonnie said.

"No kidding." The blue bunny jumped into the vehicle.

"Hey!" Clyde said. "Sorry, I'm here now though. Thanks for coming to get me." He said, fixing his coat.

It was silent until Clyde spoke up. "When did you guys start dating?"

"When did we start officially dating?"

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other. "I remember, it was a Tuesday." Bonnie said.

"Well shit." Clyde said.

"I remember it by heart." Freddy said. "We started dating, the day I got out of the hospital." Freddy smirked. "We had a late Christmas break that year, but we started dating on December 13." He said.

"Wait, tomorrow's your one year!"

"Yuppers." Bonnie smiled at his boyfriend. "A year since I put up with your shit."

"Fuck off." Freddy said, as they pulled into a drive through. "What do you want Clyde?" He asked, as he rolled down his window.

"Oh, uhh.. Hot Chocolate." He said. "Thanks."

* * *

Freddy drove, Clyde had fallen asleep, and Bonnie felt his mind wander. Clyde and Foxy had started dating about a week after him and Freddy. It was the last day of school last year, which was the 18th. Bonnie smiled, as he started to remember his times with Freddy. He leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and let his mind flow.

 _"... It's cause I'm gay." Freddy said, looking away from the bunny._

 _"So people made fun of you for it?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _There was a silence, before Bonnie walked over, and sat on the ground. "I don't care if you're gay." He smiled. "I think that's pretty neat. You know who you really are, and you're not trying to run from it." Freddy looked at him. "To be honest, I've been trying to run from it forever..." He looked at the floor._

 _"Wait, you're...?"_

 _"I think so. I don't know. I've never liked girls that much, and I tried dating a while bunch when I was at my old school, and it just.. Never seemed right to me." He sighed. "So I guess I'm in that boat with you. I might just be Bi, or I might be gay, I don't know. But my dad would kill me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"My dad thinks I'm straight." Bonnie said._

 _"Why not just tell him?" Freddy asked._

 _"No way! My dad and I aren't actually that close. He's never really home. He was a college teacher at my old house, and now he's a high school teacher. He's never around Fred. We never get to really talk."_

 _Both sat in silence. "Well then... Can I tell you something?" Freddy asked. "I mean, it can't get anymore awkward."_

 _"Yeah sure." Bonnie said._

 _"I like you..." Freddy said. Bonnie blushed, as his ears stood on end._

The bunny looked at Freddy, who was listening to music on the radio, and focused on the road. He decided to keep thinking. This time, it was the first time he and Freddy had kissed.

 _"I can show you..." He said._

 _Bonnie felt his face light up. "Really...?" Freddy smiled as he tilted Bonnies chin up._

 _"If you'll let me.." He said._

 _"Of course Fred.."_

 _The bear smiled before leaning in and closing his eyes. Bonnie closed his eyes and felt lips on his. He kissed back, and it lingered for a good 10 seconds._

 _When Freddy pulled back, he pushed his forehead on Bonnies. "You okay?" He asked._

 _"Mhm..." The bunny looked up at him. "That felt right.."_

Bonnie remembered the way Freddy would smile at him. Then, suddenly, something else flashed in his mind.

 _Freddy started to cry, and Bonnie looked at his friend. "Fred.." He pushed the button on the side of the seat, which sent Freddy's seat backing up. Bonnie then pulled the lever, making his seat lean back. He sat on the bears lap. "Listen.."_

 _"Bon..?" Freddy's face was bright red._

 _"I don't care what people say. I like you. A lot. If they don't like it, they're gonna have to deal with us..."_

 _Bonnie was full of confidence, but still very nervous. He bent over and kissed Freddy._

 _The bears eyes went wide, before he melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist. Freddy pulled the bunny against him, but ended up grinding with him. Bonnie lightly moaned, and looked at Freddy._

 _"Well then..." Freddy whispered against Bonnie's lips._

 _"Shut up..." Bonnie blushed. "I told you I've never done this stuff..."_

 _"I've barely ever done anything, but your doing fine.." Freddy smiled. "Wanna keep going...?"_

 _Bonnie thought for a second, before pushing his waist against Freddy's and kissing him again._

The bunny was happy to say the least. It had almost been a year. A year since he had been with Freddy. As they pulled into Freddy's drive way, they saw Foxy. Clyde must have woken up, cause he ran outside.

Everyone was sitting in Freddy's house, and his dad had made a very good lunch. There was grilled cheese, soup, and juice or milk for everyone. Gold smiled as Red and Chi laughed. Freddy felt bad for his dad. Knowing what had happened to his mother, killed him inside, but it was nothing compared to how Bonnie must of felt. His parents passed, Spring took him in, abused and raped him, and then admitted to killing his boyfriends mother. Not only that, but Spring had raped Fred too. The bear got a shiver from thinking about it. He didn't want to feel gross.

Freddy and Bonnie laid in Freddy's bed after lunch. Clyde and Foxy were currently passed out on the floor, holding each other.

"Cute." Freddy said, with his hand around Bonnie's waist.

"Fred.." Bonnie looked at his boyfriend. Freddy smiled. "I.. I want to go and see Spring."

"W-What?" He asked. Freddy was in shock. "Why..?"

"He's family.." Bonnie said. "He's all I have. I just want to see him, and then leave. Please?" He asked.

Freddy was hesitant, but he didn't want to be controlling. "Yeah.." Freddy said, as he kicked the blanket off his bed and covered the fox and bunny up on the floor. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: night guys! Sorry for not updating a lot, it took forever for my internet to hook up to the computer. Love you all! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy and Bonnie walked through the jail, next to a police man. Once they reached the room, Freddy waited outside as Bonnie went in my himself.

Bonnie looked at his uncle. He was laughing. "So, you came to see your old man, huh?" He asked.

"I don't know why, but I guess I wanted to." He said.

"Well, that makes my little heart warm." He smirked. Bonnie glared. "Why did you really come and see me?" His uncle asked. Bonnie sighed.

"Cause you're family. Even if what you did was absolute bull shit, I thought you'd deserve to know I'm safe and happy." Bonnie said. "After all, you did raise me after my parents left."

"Oh please. I could care less. Freddy is going to destroy you." Spring smirked.

"No, he won't."

Spring laughed, and Bonnie's ears folded back. The golden rabbit laid on his bed, and sighed happily. "You think I'm upset about being in Jail? It's basically free rent! I get fed, I get to wash, it's amazing! And the best part, is I'm far away from you and your shitty boy toy!"

"Don't talk about his like that!" Bonnie yelled.

"Get out of here." Spring said. "I want nothing to do with you, ever again. You were simply in my way this whole time. I could of done so much more if you weren't around Bonnie."

"Like what? Rape more kids?" His uncle smirked at the comment. "You make me sick." Bonnie said, as he shook his head. "You're messed up!"

"It's a little messed up family Bunny!" He laughed. "Now, get out of my sight! Go back to your boyfriend. Watch your life fall apart. I don't care."

Freddy watched as Bonnie came out of the room, clearly pissed off. "Bon..?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Bonnie said.

Freddy and Bonnie had the day off, since it was their one year together. Bonnie seemed fairly distant, but Freddy just laid in bed with him, and held him close. Bonnie sighed as he turned around to face Freddy. "Morning." Freddy smiled.

"Morning." Bonnie smiled back. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I have a plan, if you want." Freddy said.

"I wanna hear it." Bonnie sat up.

Freddy got up, and grabbed his towel, ready to go for a shower. "Well, we're going to go out for lunch." He said, smiling. "So, if I were you, I'd get ready."

Both boys had time to shower, and get ready. Freddy wore a white dress shirt, with his black bow tie. Bonnie wore his black dress shirt, and red bow tie. "Why so formal?" Bonnie asked, as Freddy drove.

"It's been a year Bonnie." Freddy said. "I'm not going to go easy." Bonnie blushed. "Not like that. I mean, unless you want it that way." He smirked.

* * *

The place Freddy had taken Bonnie, was a beautiful place. It had a water fountain, paintings, and music playing. "I've never been here." Bonnie said.

"It's a music hall. For classical music. I didn't think you would of been here before. My mother used to take me here as a child. I haven't been here since she passed." Freddy said. "She used to sing here."

Both boys sat down at the table with their names on it. Bonnie blushed when he saw the formal attire, and everyone else in the room as well. Freddy smiled at his boyfriend. "The song that's playing right now." Freddy said. "Can you name it?" He asked his boyfriend.

Bonnie listened to the song that was playing. "Ave Maria." Bonnie smiled.

"Yes." Freddy said. "Gorgeous arrangement. I have a request put in for 12:00." He checked his watch. "Which is very soon."

A waiter came, and asked Freddy to sign his name, before walking off again. Freddy had already placed all the orders that they were going to get.

It became 12:00 very quickly. "Well, I guess that song I requested is going to come on."

It took some time, but a piano came on over the speakers, before a males voice started singing. "You raise me up.." Bonnie said.

"My mother and father's version.." Freddy smiled. (A/N Hello, okay, so this is basically it. Have this. watch?v=HeUJ4Y-XOeY )

"It sounds amazing." Bonnie said.

"Doesn't it?" Freddy smiled.

The song ended, and Bonnie smiled at his boyfriend. The food got there, and they started eating. "This salad is really good." Bonnie said.

"Probably." Freddy laughed.

* * *

Clyde and Foxy were with Jeremy. Clyde was going over the bass lines with them, and Foxy was drumming along. "Good, good." Jeremy said.

"So, this is a really cool song." Foxy said.

"I think Freddy is going to like it." Clyde said.

"Me too." Jeremy said. "It's called Love Is A First."

"It's awesome."

They kept working on the song, and eventually got it. "Love is a curse!" Clyde smiled as he played the bass line.

"So Bonnie's going to be doing the talking this part." Jeremy said as the talking part came on.

"I can't wait!" Foxy said, as he kept drumming.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. I'll write more when I have more time. I'm sorry! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I feel like shit, each time this happens. I've been so busy working on Our Travel, that I haven't had time to work on my own stories. I am trying though guys. I really am. Anyways, here's this chapter.

* * *

Bonnie was learning the guitar lines for the song that Clyde had shown him. It was also a little bit hard learning the talking parts. But when it came to recording it, he'd do it separately. The only time he'd have to do both at the same time, is if they went live. Everyone was at Foxy's house, playing the song, or at least, trying their best too.

Freddy fell in love with the song almost instantly, but hadn't memorized all the words yet. He had the words on a piece of paper in front of him while he sang. Jeremy was also there, listening very closely.

"This is as bad as or worse.. As Bad as or worse.." Freddy was singing the main part to the chorus. "Love is a curse!"

Jeremy was clapping along, and cheering. Once the song ended, everyone smiled. "We did it!" Freddy said.

Bonnie was staring at his sheet music, trying to get the notes and chords memorized. Clyde was going over some bass notes, and Foxy was off to go and get everyone some snacks and drinks.

"So Jeremy." Freddy said, as he sat on one of the basement couches. "What made you wanna do this sort of thing?"

"I heard you guys play, in all honesty." He said, laughing. "I thought it was super cool. Like I said, you guys are just gonna need to find some back up vocals eventually, or even just keep it like this."

"I would prefer to keep it like this." Clyde said. "I'm fighting with Chica."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"She's just mad cause I couldn't hang out today, and she started getting really angry. I don't know, I guess she needed to talk to someone, but I'm busy today." He sighed, as he put his bass down on the stand.

"It's Chica." Freddy said. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so." Clyde said.

Foxy came back downstairs, carrying a tray full of drinks and food. "Well jeez." Freddy said, laughing.

"I know. I didn't really know if I was gonna make it." He laughed. "Red bull for Freddy. Orange juice for Bonnie. Green tea for Clyde. Apple juice for Jeremy. Rum for me." Foxy sat back down and sighed.

"Thanks." The other four said.

"Feel free to eat what you want on the tray."

Everyone started to dig into the food on the tray, talking about the possible first live performance, and the other songs they would be doing. "We were pretty good with Walk This Way." Bonnie said.

"I'd love to do that again!" Freddy said.

"Sweet, sounds like we're gonna do it." Jeremy said. "Anything else?"

"Pressure and Time!" Clyde said.

"Yes!" Foxy chimed in. "Plus we have this one."

"So we're at three songs." Jeremy said. "If you guys come up with any others, let me know. I'm gonna find a place for you guys to play your first gig."

"Bye!" Everyone said as he left.

They decided to just spend the night at Foxy's place. "Anyone wanna paly FNAC?" Freddy asked.

They spent the night playing Five Night's at Candy's. "Imagine if it was Five Night's At Freddy's?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't even joke. What, would we all be animatronics on a stage, trying to stuff night guards into a suit?" The bear asked.

"You never know." Clyde said.

"Clyde, you're to cute to be an animatronic."

"Thanks babe." Clyde replied to Foxy and smiled.

They soon fell asleep, leaving the dreams of a possible pizzeria murder game.

* * *

On the other side, Goldie and Red were having a conversation. "So what do you think about Freddy and Bonnie's one year?" Goldie asked.

"I'm happy for them. Chi and I are coming up on three years, he deserves to finally be happy with someone." Red replied, a smile on his face. "What about you?"

"I'm happy. But, I'm very upset with Spring still. I can't shake it off my mind. He raped Bonnie, he raped Freddy.." Goldie shook in his seat. "He killed my love..."

"I know dad I know.." Red said. "But it's over now. He's behind bars. You can't let him destroy you. Mom wouldn't want you upset like this, would she?"

"No, of course not." Goldie took a shaky breath and stood up. "Just promise me, you'll take care of Chi. Never let anything bad happen to her."

"I promise dad." Red said.

"Goodnight, my son." He said, as he walked away.

Goldie closed his bedroom door, and coughed into his hand, trying to silence his cough. He couldn't tell them could he? To much Pressure... Not enough Time...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I feel like a sack of shit. I haven't been posting, and I haven't actually been online at all. But, here we go. This chapter is actually really sad, but you know.

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie had been back at school for a good 3 weeks. They were learning songs on their own, just like Foxy and Clyde, and they would all meet up on a long weekend and practice together.

This weekend, things were different. Freddy spent his time in the hospital, next to his father, who had been admitted to hospital for about a week. Red and Chi were currently working the pizzeria on their own, and it was hell. Bonnie had picked up some shifts, since Freddy wanted to stay with his dad.

"I can't believe how busy it is today." Bonnie said.

"I can. Everyone's off this weekend, cause of some government holiday or whatever." Red replied, as he dropped another $100 into the vault. "Since we run our own business, we can just stay open."

The bunny and the bear watched as kids ran around, playing arcade games, and talking to their parents. Bonnie sighed, as he kept punching in numbers, and filling out the orders.

* * *

In the hospital, Freddy had fallen asleep next to his father. The nurses had told him that his dad had been sick for quite some time, and hadn't told anyone. Built up stress over recent events made it worse. Freddy couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. He had left his fathers side to go to school in another city.

The young bear slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He hadn't had anything to eat in two days, and he was absolutely exhausted. He had ben drinking water, but was so worried to leave his fathers side.

The nurse walked in, and looked at Freddy. "Freddy?" She asked. "I need you to leave now.. We need to run some tests on your father."

"Oh, okay.." Freddy got up slowly, and walked into the hallway, sitting on a chair.

He hated this feeling. Feeling like he couldn't help his father, or anyone, ever. How long had his dad been sick? He knew it had been a while, but how long was a while?

The bear shook the thoughts from his mind when his phone went off. He pulled it out, and sighed at the 10 missed calls, and 20 text messages. He decided to text Bonnie back first.

 **My Bear: Hey Bonnie, sorry...**

 **My Bun: There you are! I was so worried, are you okay? How's your dad?**

 **My Bear: I'm okay, but I'm not to sure about dad. The nurses are running some tests.**

 **My Bun: I'm sorry Fred..**

Freddy opened the next text, which was from Foxy.

 **Pirate: Hey you! Just a heads up, that our next meeting will be in 2 weeks from now. We have our first concert in a month, and we really want to rule the stage.**

Freddy sighed. Right.. March Break they would be having their first concert. The bear got up, and went down to the parking lot. He should probably head to the house. Bonnie had been picking up all of his shifts, and Red hadn't even seen their dad yet, because he was constantly there.

 **Freddy: Red?**

 **Red: Yeah?**

 **Freddy: I'll take your shifts tomorrow. You should come and see dad anyways.**

 **Red: Thanks. You sure you're gonna be up to working all day?**

 **Freddy: Of course. See you at home for supper?**

 **Red: Nope. I'll be home by 10 though. Bonnie will be home for supper. Clean up any messes you make.**

Freddy chuckled, and drove home.

It was supper, and Bonnie was currently eating some salad that Freddy had made for him. Freddy decided to also eat salad, which slightly shocked the bunny. "Babe, you should really eat more." Bonnie said. "You need energy for tomorrow."

"It's okay." Freddy yawned. "I'll eat breakfast and take some red bulls to work with me, and I'll last the whole day." Bonnie looked down at the table.

"I'm worried about you." He said.

Freddy looked at his boyfriend, not knowing what to say. "You don't need to worry, I'm fine Bonnie."

"No you're not." Bonnie said. "You're clearly torn up about your father, and I would be too!" The bunny started to cry. "But I don't have a father. Instead, I have an uncle that used to abuse me, and threaten to kill me, yet I still love him. He almost killed you!" Bonnie started bawling, and Freddy went to get up, but Bonnie flung himself at the bear.

Freddy hugged Bonnie, crying as well. "I just.. I want my dad to get better. I want him to come with me, to see me so happy at our wedding, to be a grand father, but if he doesn't make it.." Both boys held each other for what seemed like forever.

* * *

It had been a much better week for the two men. Freddy's dad had come out of the hospital, but was told that he had to undergo a surgery if he wanted to get better. He had a massive blood clot, which was causing him to pass out, and cough up some extra blood. On the bright side of things, Red, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chi all agreed to help pay for the surgery.

The cost was $5,000. So far, they had brought together $1,053. The hospital had agreed to do the surgery first, and then have the family pay for it. Which was good. Bonnie and Freddy had to take a crap load of extra shifts, since they still had to pay for food and stuff back at campus. So Freddy and Bonnie were basically working weekends, with a two hour break, and Red and Chi were doing weekdays.

Finally, it was Saturday. Freddy's dad went in for surgery, and Freddy was at work. He loved his job, but right now, he wanted to be by his father's side, and practicing with his band. he looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled, as he put on the top hat and bow tie. "You got this.." He picked up his mic. "Dad." He turned around and walked out of the stage door.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! Hopefully this isn't to long before an update? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! On wards!

* * *

Goldie was currently in the hospital, just waking up after surgery. He didn't feel good, but he assumed it was the pain he was in, and the side effects of the surgery.

"Looks like everything is good Mr. Fazbear!" The nurse smiled. "We're going to keep you for a little while longer, is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine." Goldie said.

The kids had closed the pizzeria for the day, and had come to see Goldie, which made him happy. Clearly everyone loved him and that's what made his heart flutter. The customers all understood that family came first.

When the visit was done, everyone went back to the house. Red was calculating money with Bonnie, while Freddy and Chi made some supper. "Ah, we need to go get groceries." Chi said. "Red, when we get back form school tomorrow, we need to go out and get some more food before your dad comes home."

"Alright. Can you start a list?" Red asked, not looking away from his money chart.

Chi and Freddy started to make a list, while still paying attention to supper.

Once it was done, the group sat down and ate together. Red had given Freddy and Bonnie $300 each. Both boys were happy with the payment, as the rest of the weeks pay went to Freddy's dad's surgery. It was now fully paid off. Everything was settled.

* * *

It was night, when Bonnie had suddenly woken up, and saw by the window. He had made himself some tea, and was watching the stars. He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He looked over at Freddy, who was sound asleep, cuddling a pillow. Bonnie smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked himself. Freddy backed him up on everything, was always there. Even after what Springtrap did to him, he still fought for them.

He looked back out, and saw a shooting star, and made a wish. "I wish... We last forever.." He said.

"Why wish for that?" Bonnie turned around to see Freddy laying down with his eyes open. "We're gonna stay forever together."

"You mean together forever?" Bonnie asked.

"Mmm... Yeah." Freddy said, as he yawned. "Are you staying up for a bit longer?" He asked.

"Mhm. I can't really sleep. I'll probably sleep on the drive home." Bonnie said.

"Good thing we have no classes tomorrow." Freddy rolled back over and went back to bed.

'I wonder why..' Bonnie thought. 'Everyone was so happy, and then suddenly, no one had classes, and the school got shut down. Did something happen?'

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie were driving back to their dorm, picking up Red Bull, and some more groceries for the week. "We need to get you off the Red Bull." Bonnie said.

"It's not that bad!" Freddy said, as he put it in the back seat of the car.

"Mhm." Bonnie said.

"Don't, 'Mhm' me!" Freddy said, and then laughed.

"My boyfriend is a loser." Bonnie laughed.

"Hey! I am not a loser." Freddy said.

"Shut up. Don't you have English assignments to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Why do you think I have the Red Bull?" Freddy smirked.

"You're gonna die." Bonnie looked out the window. Freddy laughed.

The two made it back to the school, and noticed police cars all over the place, and caution tape around certain areas. Freddy had to get his vehicle checked before they were allowed back into their campus parking lot. He parked, and they walked into campus, where they got checked again.

"What's with all the security?" Bonnie asked, as they walked in and locked their door. "I'm kinda freaked out."

"Me too. I wonder what happened?" Freddy said as they started to put their groceries away.

Bonnie was texting Foxy, who had been told about whatever was happening at the school. Apparently it was on the news, and Bonnie and Freddy turned on the T.V. "A man was murdered here at the school yesterday. It seemed like someone came out of no where, and murdered them. They were then stuffed with bricks, needles, and knives. We do not know who the murderer is, but we do know who was murdered. The name will be released later tonight."

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other. "Someone was murdered?" Bonnie asked. "That's terrible. Who would even kill someone?" Bonnie started to shake, and Freddy hugged him. "I'm scared."

"It's okay babe, it's all okay now. We're safe in our dorm. We'll watch the news tonight. If things get bad, they're cancel school tomorrow. Let's just work on our assignments, and keep listening to the news."

The boys did just that, working on their own assignments with the news on in the back ground.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Whoa, holy shit, I'm not dead? I know, it's been a while. Usually, I find myself logging into tumblr when I get on the computer, but today was different! With Scott Confirming the new game, Sister Location, I am now suddenly right back into this. I guess I had moved on for a bit, or needed a break from writing (I have only been writing Our Travel, and really needed to pull back from it). Also, I write when I'm going through tough times, and that I am. But, the hype train in back up, and I kinda left all my stories on a serious cliff hanger, so... Yeah... Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Freddy had fallen asleep while doing his English work. Bonnie on the other hand, had finished his math, and was now sitting on his bed, watching the news. He wanted to figure out who had murdered someone, and why. What kind of sick person would do such a thing?! He thought about it, cause he knew one person who would.

The bunny drew his attention back to the TV. "Reports say that a student by the name of Jacob Kranz is to blame."

"Hey, he's the lion in my class." Bonnie whispered.

"Zranz had been going through some hard times, and decided to take his anger out on fellow students and teachers. There have been a total of three deaths, and 4 students with injuries." Pictures of students and teachers appeared on the screen. They had been people in Bonnie's class. "At this time, the school will be shut down for the rest of the month, as investigations continue."

* * *

Word traveled fast, around campus, and even outside of campus. It was the next day in a Skype group chat that a certain group of friends were talking about it. "That's crazy!" Clyde said.

"It's pretty freaky." Freddy said.

"Did he go to jail?" Chica asked.

"Yeah. He's in custody right now."

"Where's Bonnie?" Foxy asked.

"He's making supper."

"So does this mean you guys are going to be coming back for a bit?" Mangle asked, as she sat next to Chica.

"Yeah. We're gonna pack our stuff after supper."

"You're not driving up here in the dark, are you?" Foxy asked.

"Might. It's not dark yet, and it's not to far to drive."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

The group call ended, and Freddy sighed, pulling his story up on his laptop. He had been working on it for such a long time. He scrolled down, and started to read over some of his work.

He must have gotten lost in the pages, because Bonnie had to come over and tap him on the shoulder. "Huh? What?" Freddy shot up and looked around.

"I called for you. Supper's ready..."

"Oh, sorry." The bear closed his laptop, and went over to the small dining area.

* * *

After the amazing supper Bonnie made (A/N: You may let your mind chose what they ate), both males started to pack stuff they wanted, and made sure everything was off, and unplugged before leaving. They also brought some of the groceries, and gave the milk and stuff away to some friends on campus.

The car ride was shit. It had started to rain, and it was nasty, but they made it there safely. As soon as they got there, they sat down and talked to Goldie about what happened. He was still recovering, but was now in a wheelchair. "I like your wheelchair?" Bonnie tried to compliment the older bear, but it sounded more like a question.

Goldie laughed, and smiled. "Thank you Bonnie."

"Thanks for letting us stay here dad."

"Freddy, you still live here." Goldie said, looking at his son. "But, if you don't mind, I'm gonna need you two to run the store. Red still has school, and so does Chi."

"For sure." Freddy said. "Bonnie and I can work morning shifts, and then Red and Chi can take the nights."

"I need to start hiring more bands to preform there too, I don't know when I'll be back up and running, and if you're running the store, you're not going to want to be on the stage as well." The older bear sighed. "I think I just need more employees."

"What about our band?" Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"Yeah, but with Clyde being gone so far away, it'll be hard to schedule performances."

"That could work though. I could have some minor performances, like you and Bonnie, and then the whole band in on holidays."

"Actually, yeah." Freddy smiled. "Let's brainstorm!" The three men started to talk about the future of the restaurant, and a possible expansion was in the making.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, hi? I'm sorry this took forever. But, here's the next chapter! I hope you all liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry, I've been like, dead. I've been in and out of doctors offices so much lately. Also, my bands going on tour from the 24-27, so guess who has to bank chapters! I work tonight though, so I do wanna get this one out. I hope you like it! Onwards!

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy were in their respective classes. Things had been going well. Everyone that had been injured in what happened, had made a recovery. The deaths had their toll on everyone. It wasn't fair. No one deserved to die so young in their lives. Bonnie sighed, as he looked out the window. He had been doing amazing in accounting. He loved it. Even though it was his parents dying wish, Bonnie had still taken a liking to it.

His phone buzzing in his lap snapped him out of his daze. He pulled it up to check the text he had gotten.

 **My Bear: Hey, you know how we have a music major class here?**

 **My Bun: Yes?**

 **My Bear: They asked me to be a part of their show, and they want me to join their classes next year.**

 **My Bun: Babe, that's great!**

 **My Bear: I know! I'm so happy! Mom would be so proud!**

 **My Bun: What song is it, do you know?**

 **My Bear: Not yet. But I hope they tell me soon!**

 **My Bun: Class is almost over. We just going back to the dorm or what?**

 **My Bear: I have to go to the music class. But I'll meet you after!**

Freddy went to the music room. He was nervous. His mother had gone to this school. His mother had been in this room. Hell, his mother had been the star of the show. He quickly walked up to the teacher, and explained what was going on. The teacher was a very nice lady. She was old, and explained that some of the students here had heard him singing from time to time on his way to classes, and asked for him to come here. She gave Freddy a CD, and smiled, saying that he had until Friday to learn it.

* * *

Bonnie was eating a salad when Freddy came back into the room. "How did it go?"

"I have four days to learn this song."

"It it labeled at all?" Bonnie asked.

"It just says 'Fazbear Audition'." Freddy said, looking at it. "I wonder what it is." The bear walked over to their CD player, and put it in. There were three tracks, and the bear pushed play.

The first song that came up, was a song Freddy had heard before. Bonnie's ears perked up at the sound of a piano, and the voice of a lady over what sounded like an intercom. Freddy smirked. "I'll.. Save.. You.." He sang. "You said you'd always be my friend. That we'd get married when we both got older."

Bonnie laughed, as swayed to the dark tune. "Smoke and Mirrors, right?" He asked.

"Yup!" Freddy smiled. "And if you lie, this poor girl, will have to die!"

"I'm sorry that I lost my cool. As you can see here, I've been very busy." Bonnie sang the next part, making Freddy smile. The voice sounded all to familiar on the CD, but it didn't faze him.

They finished the song, and the next song quickly came on. Both men listened, Freddy's arms wrapped around his lover. The sound of a guitar strumming is what caught Bonnie's attention. "I know this!"

"It's Let's Go Higher!" Freddy smiled. "I love this song so much!" he was moving and grooving, before his dads voice came over the CD.

"It's your dad!" Bonnie said.

"Well I'll be damned." Freddy said. "So that voice in the first song... That was my mom."

"Your parents are so good at singing!"

"Thanks.." Freddy smiled, as he went to the next song.

It was You Raise Me Up. The same song Freddy requested at their supper. Bonnie looked at Freddy, as tears rolled down his boyfriends face. "It's okay babe."

"Thanks Bon.." Freddy hugged him. "I need some time to think about what one of these I'm going to do." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! I only had an hour! I love you all! Be cool bros!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: What's up guys?! So, I'm all done with band now, and I have at least 4 shifts a week. Sorry for not updating often, I'm super busy. Today, I'm going to be writing almost all day, but I will be breaking cause it's unhealthy to stare at a screen for a long time. Speaking of screens, guess who broke their phone? This girl. Sucks to be me. Anyways, here we go with the next chapter. Make sure you review!

* * *

Bonnie was out with some friends, leaving Freddy in the dorm alone to clean, and decide on the song he wanted to do. It was a very tough decision, and it was driving him insane. Trying to get his mind off of it, he was listening to Kitmetal (A/N: If you can guess this, you're a gem).

From Dusk Till Dawn came on, and Freddy smiled. He finished filing his papers in the proper folders as he sang along while sweeping. _"Something's got to go... In the air.."_ He smiled as he kept sweeping. It was very high pitched, but Freddy's vocal chords could handle it. _"Something's got to go!"_ He took a breath. _"In the air!"_

He started to sway. _"Pray your way."_ His eyes shut. _"In the air, in the air!"_ He threw the broom down as he continued to sing to the song. _"Awake from a dream. To keep and relive. The light is extreme. My dreams on a BREAK."_

He finished sweeping, collected it in the dust pan, and smiled as he looked around the now clean dorm as the song ended. Just then, Bonnie walked in.

"Kitmetal again?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, it's a good band!"

"I know, you play it in the car all the time babe." Bonnie laughed. Freddy turned off the music, and sat in front of his laptop, smiling. "Have you decided?"

"I think I have." Freddy said. He picked up the CD. "I want to do you raise me up, but I want to do it with you."

"What?" Bonnie asked. "I can't sing!"

"Yes you can. I've heard you sing before. You're really good!" Freddy said.

"Why me? You can have anyone else!" Bonnie said.

"My parents preformed together, and they loved each other. I love you, and I want to preform with you." Freddy smiled, as he kissed his boyfriend.

"Babe.." Bonnie looked at his boyfriend, and smiled, as he hugged him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Bun."

* * *

They kept practicing, day in and day out. After class, sing. Making supper, sing. Cleaning the house, sing. It eventually came to the day. Bonnie and Freddy stood back stage. Freddy wore his white dress shirt, with his black vest, and black bow tie. Bonnie stood next to him, shaking like a maraca. He wore his white dress shirt, black vest, and his purple bow tie.

"Bonnie, please calm down." Freddy said. "There's like 5 acts before us."

"I know.." Bonnie said, as he watched the current act on stage. It was a cheetah, and she was singing a song from Buns Grande. (Talk about parental choices.) The cheetah was singing 'Dangerous Woman' and she was nailing it.

"She's good." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded.

"Hey there!" Both males turned around to be face to face with an alligator.

"Hey." Bonnie said.

"I'm Jackson!" The alligator extended his arm and they shook paws (or hands, or whatever you want to call it).

"Freddy, and this is Bonnie." Freddy said, pointing to himself then the purple bunny.

"I see." Jackson said. He wore a dress shirt and a green tie as well. "So you guys are number 7?"

"Yup." Freddy said, wrapping his arm over Bonnie's shoulder. "You're number 3?" He asked.

"You know it." He seemed to look at Freddy some more. "Come to think of it, your Fazbears kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Freddy said.

"Well, good luck then." He laughed. "Have fun living up to your mothers legacy. If you're anything like her, you might actually do well."

"Now entering, number 3, Jackson Krock."

Bonnie glared as he walked on stage. "He went from nice guy to asshole real quick."

"It's okay. Mom wouldn't want him to win anyways." Freddy said. "This was her special place. Let's make it ours." Freddy smiled.

"I thought our special place was the school where we met." Bonnie said. Freddy chuckled and kissed his boyfriend.

It took a while, but they finally took the stage, and started the song. Freddy started it off, pouring so much emotion into the song. When Bonnie came in, it was as if love itself danced on the stage. The judges were even taken back by the scene. Two voices merging together to become one.

"This is beautiful.." One of the judges said.

"I agree.." The second replied.

The final line came, and Bonnie and Freddy were staring into each others eyes. "You raise me up... To more than... I can be~..."

It was silent. So silent, and then the crowd erupted into a cheer. They stood, and clapped for the duo as they bowed on stage. Freddy and Bonnie walked back stage, where Jackson was standing with his mouth open. "That's what we call, living up to his mothers legacy." Bonnie said, smirking.

After all 10 contestants went, everyone stood back stage. "We will now begin to announce the winners of today!"

Bonnie looked up at Freddy, who smiled. "Good luck!" Everyone said to each other.

"Yeah babe, good luck." Freddy smirked.

"We're together you numb nut!" Bonnie protested.

"In third place, Jackson Krock." The alligator smirked as he walked onto the stage. Bonnie held Freddy's hand tighter.

"In second place, we have Miranda Singe." The monkey girl walked onto the stage as well.

"And in first place, with his partner." Freddy smiled at Bonnie. "Fredrick Fazbear, and Bonnie Bunny!"

Both of them walked onto the stage, and Freddy smiled, while Bonnie felt relief.

"These four will be in our music program next year. We thank you for coming out to see the legacy children of the year!"

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy went home to Skype Freddy's dad. They told him the good news, making Gold cry over the call. He was so happy for his son, and for Bonnie of course. Things were starting to look up for everyone.

* * *

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry! Oh my gosh, guys, I'm actually so sorry, this chapter probably sucked, but I really hope you continue to follow, and I will be posting more often now.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So, I kinda sorta dropped off the face of the earth, and I feel really bad. I'm a shift manager at my store now, and I have 1 or 2 days off a week. Those days are usually spent cleaning my freaking house, or doing groceries. You know, adult things. But I FINALLY have a day where that isn't the case! Also, with school back, and my dance group starting soon, I'm about to be even more busy. Here's the next chapter though!

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie were back home again. Working, practicing their bands songs, and falling in love all over again. Bonnie rolled over to face Freddy, who's face was dotted with sweat.

"You mean the world to me." Bonnie said.

"I know. You are my world too, Bonnie." Freddy kissed him.

They went for a shower, and got ready for work. Today, Freddy wouldn't actually be on stage, or at the cash. He had to go into the kitchen and do inspections, and talk to a new hire they had just gotten. Bonnie would be the one on the cash today.

"Ready?" Freddy asked. Bonnie looked at his boyfriend and smiled. Freddy wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, and his dress pants.

"You look amazing." Bonnie blushed lightly.

"Right, it's been a while since we've done anything like this, huh?" Freddy laughed lightly. "Honestly, these pants are really tight."

"Well, we've grown a bit since we left high school a year ago." Bonnie said, as he put on his work shirt.

"That's true." Freddy sighed. "We've been so busy, we have no time to ourselves lately."

Bonnie and Freddy went downstairs together, said goodbye to Gold, and then got in the car and left for work. They switched shifts with Red and Chi, and then started their stuff. Bonnie went straight to cash, cleaned the desk, the windows, swept the floor. He could hear the sound of arcade games, but he was used to it now.

In the back, Freddy was in the kitchen, getting ready to talk to the new hire. "Alright, so, let's see here." He started flipping through some pages. "New hires name is-" He looked up. "Foxy?!"

"Yo." Foxy said.

"What? When?"

"I overheard Red talking about it one day while I was here with Mangle and Chica. I handed in a resume the next day, and your dad hired me." Foxy smirked, his tail wagging.

"Well, whatever." Freddy sighed. "This is Tom. Tom will be training you in the kitchen."

"Let's get started." The tiger said.

Freddy decided that Foxy was in good enough hands, and had time to go back to the front to see Bonnie. "Fast." Bonnie smirked. "All done with your inspections?"

"No. You'll never guess who the new hire is." Freddy said, putting the clipboard on the counter. He was standing on the opposite side.

Bonnie picked up the clipboard and snickered. "Oh boy." He said.

"Right?" Freddy rubbed his face. "I love Foxy to pieces, I really do, but I'm not so sure this is his thing."

"It's fine, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Why does he even need a job? His parents are rich!" Freddy said.

"Babe, calm down." Bonnie said, leaning his head on his hand.

"Well, we've been to his house!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget _that_ night." Bonnie glared at his boyfriend.

"Shut up, you loved it." Freddy said, blushing.

"Sure big bear." Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Go do your inspections. I'm almost done all my cashier chores."

"Are you serious?" Freddy asked. "What are our sales for the day?"

"Lemme check." Bonnie said, as he started to tap the screen. "We're only at $1,456." Bonnie looked at the clock. "Supper is gonna be starting in like 20 minutes, but it's been a really slow day."

"I don't get it. There's no big events today, is there?" Freddy pulled out his phone and started to check the events calendar.

"Not that I know about." Bonnie said.

Freddy sighed as he found nothing and put his phone away. "Well, whatever. I guess it gives me time to do my inspections." He waved bye to Bonnie, and went to do his rounds.

* * *

Red and Chi were currently sitting with Gold. "You know son." Gold said. "I really think Freddy and Bonnie have this whole thing under control."

"You mean following in your footsteps?" Red asked his father.

"Yes. I feel like Freddy is me, and Bonnie is just like your mother."

Chi made a fist on her leg, but no one seemed to notice. It was always about Bonnie and Freddy, and never about her and Red. They were the ones that helped out the most at the restaurant. Always have been.

"Something else dad." Red said. "It's about Bonnie's uncle." This caught Chi's attention.

"What is it son?" Gold asked.

"You know he's passed away, right?"

"Oh, I'm well aware." Gold replied. "But I don't think Bonnie or Freddy know. I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible. For their sakes.." Gold looked at the floor. "If you know what I mean son."

"I understand dad."

"I don't." Chi finally said. She wasn't about to be left out of another secret. "If Bonnie knows his uncle has passed, won't that be better? If he finds out later, and then finds out that we knew all along, won't he be upset?"

"I don't think your aware of Freddy and Bonnie's mental state." Gold said. "Both boys are diagnosed with severe depression, and Bonnie has major anxiety."

"Not to mention the trauma from his uncle." Red said. "Sadly, no matter what he did to Bonnie, Bonnie would always love him."

Chi thought to herself for a minute. How could you love someone who hurt you so badly you almost died? Someone that tried to kill your boyfriend?

"It's also the last family Bonnie has left." Gold said.

"Oh.." Chi said, looking down. "I understand."

"So, no matter what, we can't let Bonnie and Freddy find out about his death." Gold looked at the clock. "Let's get ready." Gold stood up. "It's the anniversary of the pizzeria after all, I'm sure people will be showing up in two hours from now to get good seats."

"Think the Foxy thing worked?" Red asked.

* * *

Foxy and Tom scrambled fast to make Pizza's. When Foxy and Freddy had walked in, Tom had about 6 pizzas in the cookers. "We're almost at 20." Tom said.

"How many are we suppose to have?" Foxy asked.

"Well, each pizza gets cut into 12 slices, and there's a lot of people coming. Let's put it that way."

Foxy looked at him. "Okay. Give me that paper." He said. Tom handed him the paper. "Okay, it says here, 100 guests, and each guest get's 2 slices. So we need to have 200 slices. If not, a little bit more for the staff, management, and the supper rush." He started to count some things on his hands. We have 240 slices right now. So, let's make it 30 pizzas, just incase some people come in for supper rush."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Tom said. Foxy smiled.

"I like that Matey!" He ran over to start putting the pizzas on the platters, and cut them in 12.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I've been debating if I wanted to re-do the story, but decided against it, so I guess here's the next chapter. Let's see if I can pull this story back out of the dirt.

* * *

Clyde's plane was about to land at the airport. "I can't believe I'm home..." He whispered to himself. He looked out the small window, and saw a small group of people, and instantly knew who it was. The plane landed, and Clyde grabbed his carry on.

Foxy could barely hold his excitement. His tail was wagging from side to side super fast. Bonnie was recording the whole thing on his phone. "How long has it been since you've seen Clyde?" Bonnie asked Foxy. The fox looked at the camera.

"I haven't seen Clyde since Christmas Break. It's March break now. So, about 2 and a half months." His tail wagged some more.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. More exci- THERE HE IS!" Clyde got off the plane and started running towards Foxy. The fox ran over, and picked the blue bunny right up and hugged him.

Bonnie caught the whole thing on camera, including their kiss, and a small portion of the make out session, before turning off the camera. "Reminds me of you two." Chica said, smirking. Freddy smiled and hugged Bonnie.

* * *

Everyone was at Foxy's house for supper, and for a sleepover. "Alright." Foxy said, as he came down with Clyde. Foxy was carrying Pizza boxes, and Clyde was carrying two cases of beer. "Who else brought what?" He asked.

"Bonnie and I have vodka in the car."

"I have brownies." Chica said.

"Of course you do." Clyde said. "Chica, we mean like party material."

"No like... Brownies..." Mangle blushed.

"Yeah, bro- Oh.." Clyde said. "Whoa whoa whoa, I've never ever done that."

"Me either." Foxy said.

"What, eaten brownies?" Bonnie asked.

"No.." Freddy said. "Weed."

"Weed? You have Pot Brownies?" Bonnie looked at Mangle and Chica. Both girls nodded.

"Oh my god, everyone starts going to college and getting jobs, and this happens." Foxy said, hitting his head on the table in the basement.

"Okay, well sorry." Chica said. "I'm chunky cause I smoke and get the munchies." She rolled her eyes. "Sue me."

"What about you?" Foxy looked at Mangle. "When the hell did you start?"

"Like... 6 months ago.." She blushed.

"Oh my god..." Foxy sighed.

"Okay, we're at that age now, things are gonna happen." Clyde said, looking at the floor.

"Oh boy, what did you try?" Bonnie rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table. "Tell us all about it Clyde."

"I'm just saying, we're all going to be trying different things. Look at us." He said, pointing to all the boys in the room. "You know what I'm talking about." All four men blushed. "That was something new."

"I guess..." Foxy said, blushing.

"That night was crazy." Bonnie said.

"You mean the night where you all got piss ass drunk and had sex?" Chica smirked.

"Can you actually not?" Foxy asked, as he covered his face.

"You don't have to try the pot brownies, but there here if you want them." Mangle explained. "Well, they're in Freddy's car, but.."

"You have drugs in my car?!" Freddy asked.

"Oups." Chica smirked.

* * *

Everyone grabbed their stuff from Freddy's vehicle. They now had pizza, alcohol, and Chica's sketchy brownies. "Who got you into this stuff?"

"Once upon a time in Grade 10, Chica met this guy named Jeremy at a party." Chica started in third person. "Yes, THAT Jeremy." She smirked when they all looked around confused.

"You do know Jeremy is like... 3 or 4 years older than us, right?" Freddy asked.

"Yup." She said. "Anyways." She continued. "I went over to the party, and there were these girls there, trying to get his attention, when he clearly invited me, and me alone to be with him that night. So, I went with him, and he introduced me to them, and they asked me if I smoked..."

"Oh no." Freddy said, listening.

"I said no, cause I didn't, and they let me try some. The rest of that night is a blur, but I woke up in Jeremy's bed the next morning. I hung out with him more, which meant I smoked more weed, and yeah." She said.

"I'm guessing you guys don't talk anymore?"

"Nope, I caught him cheating on me, so we broke up. I know you guys are all into this band thing with him, so I just left it. He's really into music. Went to college out here for it. It was a college party that I went to." Chica said, taking a slice of pizza, and starting to eat it. "So whatever."

"Oh my god." Bonnie said.

"You don't have to try it." Chica said. "But the option is there tonight."

"I'll try it." Clyde said.

"Clyde.." Foxy said.

"What's the harm Foxy?" Mangle asked.

"Mangle." He said, looking at his cousin.

"Just don't eat to many at a time. Like, maybe 2 and then wait. Trust me, you'll feel it." Chica held out the container to Clyde.

Everyone watched the blue bunny grab one, and take a bite. "It just tastes like brownies!" Clyde smiled. "They're really good Chica!"

"Aww, thanks Clyde! I still made them into brownies, obviously." Chica smiled.

About 10 minutes passed by and Clyde started to feel the effects of the pot brownies. "Okay, wow.." Clyde said, shaking his head.

"Someone's feeling it." Chica said, as she finished her first beer.

"Well what did you think was gonna happen?" Foxy asked.

"But they're really good, holy crap." Clyde said.

"Ah, what the hell." Bonnie grabbed one and took a bite.

"Bonnie!" Freddy said, shocked at this boyfriends actions.

* * *

And that's that chapter! I have to go to work now, which sucks, but I hope you all have a great day. I love you all to pieces, and I hope you are all doing well. Next chapter will be focusing on the group, and what happens to them, and to Jeremy.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm writing this chapter at the library. If you haven't checked out my latest story called "What Goes Around" you really should! Seems to be a hit. Enjoy the next chapter of this story!

* * *

"Bonnie!" Freddy said as his boyfriend took a bite. "Oh wow, they're really good Chica!" He smiled. "You make the best brownies."

"Aw, thanks Bon!" Chica said, smiling. "Come on, let's tell stories or something, how have you guys been?" She asked. "I miss you guys!"

"Okay, listen to this." Freddy said, as he started to mix some Vodka with orange juice. "Bonnie and I started college right, and there was a murder that happened there not to long after."

"Oh yeah! I remember you mentioned that in our group chat!" Clyde said.

"He wouldn't let me leave the dorm for like, a week after that." Bonnie said.

"Well I wouldn't let Clyde leave either." Foxy admited. "Chica, you mentioned something about Jeremy?" Chica nodded, as she grabbed another brownie. "He used to be into music?"

"Yeah, he went to school for it and everything. Production, playing, stage techs, you name it, he's done it." Chica explained.

"So even though he totally does drugs, he's totally sweet when it comes to music." Mangle smiled. "I met him."

"Okay, but is everyone going to fully commit? I mean, music is just a side gig for some." Clyde mentioned, before looking at the others. "And some of us are in school for it." He looked down. "No matter what, I'm going to play a gig somewhere somehow. My schools band is actually doing a live show in April if you guys want to come."

"Are you in that band?" Foxy asked.

"I... Well, I didn't really..." He sighed. "I didn't audition because we were going to be with Jeremy."

"But, Clyde.." Foxy said.

"No, we need to go with Jeremy." Bonnie said, as he looked at Clyde. "Your school, it's participating in Battle Of The Bands, isn't it?" He asked. Clyde nodded. "The April show is the first round, and there's unlimited preformances, but only 15 make it to the next round."

Everyone looked at Bonnie, then at each other. "We can go." Freddy said. "Jeremy might of done some bad things in the past, but you have to at least give him a shot." He pulled out his phone, and started texting the wolf.

After the sleepover, the group had been invited to Jeremy's studio for some practice. "So.." He said, as he picked up his beer. "You want to do BOTB?" He asked.

"We need to win BOTB." Bonnie said, looking at him.

"They're going to win." Chica said. Jeremy looked at her, and smirked. She blushed and looked away.

"Listen, BOTB is some hard stuff." He said. "If you want to win, you're going to have to give it your all." He sat down on a stool, and smiled. "So, what songs are you going to play?" He asked.

"Walk This Way." Freddy said, and the others nodded.

"Okay and?" He asked. Everyone fell silent, and Jeremy looked around. "You need a second song, just incase!" The wolf groaned, as he got up, and walked over to the white board in his studio. "Walk This Way. Great song. But we've heard you play it before. We need something fiesty. Something new, firey!"

"Something difficult to play?" Clyde asked. "Guys, my schools really really good in the music department, like it's crazy. That's why I'm there.."

"Then we just need to be better." Foxy said.

The room fell silent, before Bonnie spoke up. "I'd like to try Kryptonite." Bonnie admited.

"Oh, I Write Sins not Tragedies!" Clyde pipped up.

Jeremy wrote them down. "Keep it up, what else?"

"Can't Stop!" Freddy said.

"Oh, Yes!" Jeremy wrote it down too. "Don't they have a new song?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, a new album. The Getaway." Freddy smirked.

"I guess I'm the one that hasn't picked one? Well.." Foxy thought for a few seconds. Do I wanna Know?"

"Arctic Monkeys are huge right now!"

"Why don't we practice them, and see which one sticks the best?" Bonnie suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree and so the rehursals began.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I didn't abandon you! I love you all!


	17. Chapter 17

**I SWEAR IM NOT DEAD OMFG. MY BROTHER PLAYS ROBLOX 24/FUCKING/7 AND I WORK FULL TIME. I am also in a new city, with only my boyfriends laptop to work with, while he's at work... I hope this is okay for a chapter though!**

* * *

"Do I wanna know?" Bonnie sang in the background.

"If this feeling flows both ways.." Freddy sand the lead vocals.

"Sad to see you go." Bonnie sang again, while playing the guitar.

"Was sorta hoping that you'd stay.." Freddy gripped the mic stand and looked down, completely involved in the song.

"Baby we both know!" Bonnie sang.

"That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day.." He took a breath before singing the course.

"Crawling back to you." Clyde was singing with him now. "Ever thought of calling when, you've had a few? Cause I always do. Maybe I'm too..."

"Maybe I'm to busy.." Bonnie sang.

"Busy being yours to fall.."

This kept going, until the song was completed. Jeremy clapped his hands, and smiled. The group all sighed, clearly tired from a days work. Chica and Mangle were also smiling, happy that they stayed.

"I really like this one better than Kryptonite." Jeremy said.

"Me too!" Foxy called.

"I think we should do this one and I Write Sins." Clyde said, resting his arms on his bass.

"Agreed!" Freddy said.

"Oh, so not Walk This Way?" Jeremy smirked.

"Naw." The group said.

"Imagine the show for I Write Sins.." Jeremy said.

"Think of the costumes!" Chica said, almost screaming.

"We can design them!" Mangle said.

"Ahh! That's a great idea!" Bonnie said. "Freddy, you can even wear a top hat just like the lead vocal guy!"

"I'm in if I get a top hat." Freddy said, as he sat down.

Jeremy tossed him a water bottle. Freddy thanked him and took a drink, and then gave Bonnie some as well.

"So.. You two are dating right?" Jeremy asked.

"You bet." Freddy said, as he adjusted his shirt.

"Clyde and Foxy are also dating." Mangle said, as she pointed to the fox and rabbit talking.

"Are you two dating?" Jeremy asked.

"No no no no no!" Mangle shook her head violently.

"I was kidding. I totally know Chica still likes me." He winked.

"Pft, yeah, whatever!" Chica rolled her eyes.

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy worked the 3-9 shift at Fazbears today. Bonnie was groaning, as his head was still pounding from last night, and this morning. "Babe, cut it out." Freddy said.

"I'm so tired though, and the kids are so loud.." Bonnie whined.

"It's because we got this new game. That's why." Freddy was currently doing all sorts of paperwork, but refused to go in the office. His brother had told him the morning shift had been super busy thanks to this new game.

It was a game that required a bunch of tokens to play, but all the kids seemed to love it. Thanks to it, profit had shot through the roof, so Freddy loved it too.

"Hi!" One of the kids, a dog, came up to the counter.

"Well hey there!" Bonnie said, his ears perking up. "What can I get you?"

"Can we order a medium pizza please?" The kid asked.

"Daniel! Wait up!" Another child, a cat, ran up to Daniel.

"Sorry Candy, I really really wanted to order the pizza, I'm hungry!" Daniel replied.

"Oh, you're just getting pizza? I thought you were cashing in tickets! I was going to be really sad." Candy replied, as she dug in her purse for some money.

"I'd never cash in tickets without you! This is our date remember?"

Freddy looked at the kids after he heard the word date, and smiled, remembering how he took Bonnie here for a date.

"We'll just take a normal pep and cheese pizza please!" Candy said. She had a slight Brit-Accent, and Bonnie smiled.

"Absolutely. That'll be $12."

"I'll pay $6, and you pay $6!" Candy said to Daniel.

"Okay!"

After paying for the pizza, they took their flag to their table and waited patiently. Bonnie looked at Freddy, who was already looking at him, a smirk on his face. "W-What?" Bonnie blushed and turned away.

"Just remembering the old days." Freddy said.

"You mean our first date?" Bonnie asked, as he played with the cash register.

"Is the register really that exciting?" Freddy teased, as Bonnie blushed more. "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

"Freddy~!" Bonnie whined. "Wait until after work to tease me.. Big goof." Bonnie punched Freddy in the arm, who laughed and nodded.

"Sure Sure."

* * *

Bonnie and Freddy went home after a long day of work. They had made a lot of money today, which was really good. "That new game is so popular." Freddy said.

"I know, drives me nuts. Had to put new tokens in like, 3 times!" Bonnie was currently scrolling through Freddy's phone, looking for a song to play.

"It was good for sales though." Fredy replied, as he stopped at a red light. "Find a good song yet?"

"No, the song I like... I can't think of the name right now. I can only think of that stupid arcade music from work."

Freddy laughed, and took his phone, putting on Bonnie's current favourite song.

"You don't own me.." The speakers played the music.

"Yesss.." Bonnie said. "You don't own me.." He smirked and sang.

"Really..?" Freddy placed his hand on Bonnie's thigh, as he started driving again. Bonnie blushed, and looked at his boyfriend.

Freddy pulled into a darker alley, and parked his car. He smirked, as he pushed Bonnie's seat back, and looked at him.. "Oh, I own you... I'll prove it.."

* * *

 **ANNNNNND It's gonna get PG here, so I'm gonna put this *Ahem* "Special Scene" in my rated M story! "FNAF Story Collection" ... It's Rated M, and will include this scene! I promise.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
